percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Holocaust Demigod~Rise to Power
Book One: Holocaust Demigod~Rise to Power PROLOGUE 3rd Person View of Hitler Adolf Hitler stood by his window, looking down at the cities below. So small, and helpless. He lifted his arm and made a smashing gesture with his hand. His secretary, Alicia, came in, a blonde woman with wire rimmed spectacles. In her hands, was a folder of documents and papers. "Sir...you have a meeting with Germany. Are you ready?" Hitler turned around, turning his cold black obsidian eyes on his secretary. "Alica, have you ever known me to not be ready?" He turned back to the window, touching his left hand to the weapon concealed at his side. Alicia bit her lip and nerveously clutched her folder. "Um...no sir." Hitler laughed coldly. "These Germans...they don't see the true plan behind this. Later in life, if they discover my treachery, they will say I wanted the world. They don't know what I want." Alicia backed up, so her back was pressed to the door. She didn't dare turn the handle. She couldn't risk any noise. Maybe if she slowly opened it...her hand crept to the handle. Her boss was acting to odd lately. "The Germans didn't know what I wanted. The world will never know what I wanted." He turned around and stared at her again, with those intense eyes, that made her want to do whatever he said. "I want everyone in this world, Heaven and Earth dead, starting with the Jews." Alicia dropped her folder and ran. 'CHAPTER ONE' Liebe Berkowitz POV I looked out the window, as the Nazi's took away more Jews in their wagon. The soldiers, burst into their houses, and came out moments later, dragging poor helpless children- familes away from their loved ones. I closed my eyes and turned away from the window. I stared at my hands, wishing I could help in some way. I was a Jew. Father, had told me soon it would be our turn to be called up. He told me, he suspected it would not be my sister Lisa or I, but he or mother first to go. I told him, why didn't we go into hiding? Like so many other Jews had dissapeared, never to be heard of again? Father had only smiled sadly, stroked my hair and told me not to worry, he would figure it out. Of course, I can think for myself. I was going to be 15 soon, I could do what I wanted. It was Lisa, I was worried about. She was only 3 years old, to innocent to know what was going on. My mother- actually my stepmother- was out, getting coupons to buy more stars to sew onto our jackets. We only had two left, but I had many more jackets. My fingers ached, just from thinking about pricking my finger one more time on the needle. I padded over to where father sat, listening to the radio. "Why don't the Allies hurry up?" He muttered to himself. I sat down on his lap, even though I was much too old. "Because father, they're planning the best strategy to rescue us." I managed a small smile to encourage him. Lisa toddled into the room trying to put her winter things on. In her hands, was her small hat with the ball on top, a big winter coat, mittens and a small purple scarf she adored. Lisa, wasn't exactly my sister either. She was born, from my step-mother, so she has blonde hair like our mother. Father and I, both of brown, close to black hair. "Why do you have those?" Father asked, turning the radio off. I slid off his lap, so he could kneel beside Lisa. Lisa held them up, so he could take them. "I want to go outside." She said simply, sliding her coat on. She fumbled with the buttons and her hand slipped and touched the star sewed into the coat. Her smile faded. Father shook his head and tried to gently take her over garment from her. "No dear, you can't. Stay inside where it's warm. Besides, we aren't allowed out on the streets between 6 PM and 10 AM." Lisa pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "What if we didn't wear the stars?" She was smart for her age, as I had been surprised about many times. Father just shook his head sadly and handed Lisa her things, to put them away. I turned back to the window. The wagon was riding away, but it would be back soon. And maybe next time, it would be for us. The snow started to fall outside, gently onto the ground. 'CHAPTER TWO' Mr. Berkowitz POV I knew what was going to happen the next day. I hadn't told the girls yet, they should be able to enjoy their lives as log as they could. We would go into hiding with the Van Goslers, in the run down building behind the alley. Of course my wife Eleanor knew, I would dream of keeping secrets from her. The only thing that mattered to me, was keeping my family together. I sent the gilts to bed and went to check on my wife. She was lying in bed, cradling her stomach and closing her eyes. "Margret..." I say on the bed and took her hand. It was too warm. I pressed my hand to her forehead, checking her temperature. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Chapter Page